Broken Pieces
by LoveandHate1007
Summary: I'm right behind you. I'll pick up the pieces you drop until I bleed. I will only do it if you realize that I really do love you and there are no lies there.
1. Chapter 1

**Love: **Hello readers! This is our first fanfic and our first Adventure Time fic. There is slight AU and there are OOC's. If you don't like then I recommend you leave. I will accept any kind of review but I don't know how hate will feel about that.

**Hate: **I hate you and this story. I don't care what we get. You're lucky I helped you with this.

**Love: **Alright then. How about you do the disclaimer thingy.

**Hate: **Fine. We don't own shit! You better review too and maybe I'll only hate you a little.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just a Regular Night with Your Best Friend**

He watched her. He watched her every move. He watched as she flirted with countless guys. He should've known once they entered the club. She was beautiful. Many guys offered drinks. He had lost count of how many drinks she was holding this evening. What annoyed him the most was that she was dancing with all of them. He wished it was actually him dancing with her.

Though earlier, she was trying to pull him out of his seat wanting him to dance with her. He denied it. He'd be happy to give her some attention but he just wasn't feeling it tonight. Not while she was enjoying the attention of the random guys.

When he denied her, he noticed the change in her eyes. Sadness. But she quickly put on her mask after that trying to hide it.

"Fine, your loss," Marceline told him as she walked away not even sparing to look back. He couldn't keep his off her after that. No one could really. The moment she got to the dance floor some pervert decided to press up against her and she greedily enjoyed the attention, grinding against the stranger.

From his spot in the VIP lounge he watched the vampire's every movement. He watched her dance with numerous guys. He liked how she only dance with each guy for two songs. She never leaves the club with any of those guys. Only him.

"Alright," a familiar voice behind him says. He pays no mind until he feels a light tap on his shoulder. "Why come to the club if you aren't going to dance." He knew that voice. Of course he did. It was is ex-girlfriend. Those sweet memories together. He had missed them dearly. He glanced over to his right to look over at the flame girl who made herself comfortable taking a seat next to him.

For a second he glances back at the dance floor making sure Marceline was still there. To his relief, she was. "I'm just taking a night to relax," he said looking back at his past lover once more.

She nodded, smiling, "You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the black hair down there that you've been watching? What's her name again?"

He shook his head, "Marceline and she's my best friend." He took a sip of his drink he just received moments ago. "Just watching over her," he added taking another sip.

She scooted a little closer making his body tense. "Why watch her?" Their thighs were touching. "When you could be having fun with me." She was drunk. He'd love to but couldn't do that to her. He still loved her dearly but he just couldn't do that. She would forget about it in the morning and he'd know that it wouldn't mean anything.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he took her hand off his thigh. "I'm not interested."

She bit her lip, desire in her eyes. The blonde tried to hold in a grunt. "The way you stared at me when I first sat down says otherwise." She placed her hand back on his knee. "Finn..." He gulped as she leaned forward. Now wasn't the time. He really did miss her and even wanted her back but he could smell the booze. This wouldn't mean anything.

She smirked, noticing his reaction. "Come on Finn." Her lips hovered over his, lightly brushing.

"He said he's not interested," And just like that the spell that Flame Princess had over him was broken. He jumped back, looking over his left as Marceline approached. "I'm ready to go. Now." The emphasis on her now and her aggravated look, he knew she meant it.

He nodded and looked back at Flame Princess. "I'll talk to you later FP." He was then pulled by the arm by the vampire queen.

Marceline looked back at the her with the look of disapproval. "Yes, yes, he'll talk to you later, Flame," Marceline said before giving an irritated sigh and placing her hand into Finn's. She began to tug on him, not caring to allow Flame Princess respond back.

Although he missed his ex dearly and wanted her back, she's nothing compared to his Marcy. She was always there for him. He allowed himself to be pulled along as they walked toward the exit. The club was at the Night-O-Sphere. It was unexpecting for Finn to see his former girlfriend. He saw many flame people at club which is why he always puts on the flame shield before he goes but he never expected FP to be there.

Marceline chanted a spell that teleported them out of the Night-O-Sphere and in the forest near her house. They were greeted by the cold night air. He noticed she was pulling him a little too hard.

"What's your problem Marcy?" he asked. "I was just meeting up with an old friend. You know Flame Princess."

"Well what I saw was a flamed whore trying to get into your pants," she snapped which startled him. He pinched the bridge of nose feeling annoyed.

"She was obviously drunk. She would never act like that." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"Whatever. She wasn't your type anyway.

He closed his eyes and chuckled. He could see the jealousy in her beautiful, red eyes. She loved the attention he gave her. "And what is my type."

"A girl her can play a rockin base, a gorgeous smile, beautiful melodic voice, amazing red eyes, and a queen." She smirked when he didn't respond back.

The rest of the way home, they walked in silence. Finn didn't glance at his best friend because he knew she still kept a smirk on her face. She was proud that she could silence him. She knew by his silence, that he was thinking about her and only her.

Once they got to her place, she unlocked the door. "Alright Marcy," he said as they walked in. "Let's get you to bed."

"Sure Finny," Her hand left his and grabbed ahold of his left bicep. Her hand absent-mindedly rubbing up and down his arm as he closed the door behind them. He turned his head to her with a serious look on his face. "Get me into bed."

"Marceline," he growled softly. He knew that tone. She was flirting with him. "Don't."

She smirked at his reaction as they walked into the living room. He turned and their eyes met. He could see the want in her eyes. She wanted him, hell, she needed him. He had the urge to kiss her but he couldn't. It would ruin their friendship.

The two had changed so much. As Finn got older he became more mature. That didn't stop him from adventuring though. He just didn't go out for adventure for sometimes. He still loved to fight though. He always liked to see how strong he was. As for Marceline she started partying more which sorta ended her and Princess Bubblegum's friendship.

The man wished that they could just say their goodbyes and he would just go back to his house where his brother is. But no, he knew it. She had other plans for him. His eyes widened as he saw her unzip her black dress. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He hated how she would tease him. When the dress dropped, she stepped out of her shoes biting her lip at him. All she was wearing were her red lace panties and bra. He tugged on his collar let the hot air out from his body.

"What's wrong Finn?" Marceline asked in a teasing tone and gave him a knowing look. She played with his emotions, she knew the power she had over him. He allowed her that power.

He didn't say anything. They were both just staring, not breaking eye contact. He tried his hardest to resist her. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this to him. He couldn't do this to her. He broke the gaze and looked down at his feet.

"Finn," she said softly. There was no flirting in her tone. No teasing. Nothing. He looked back up at her. Then he realized tears were welling up in her eyes. Did he hurt her? "Sorry." No, he wouldn't dare his best friend.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked placing both or her hands in his. "There's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is," she disagreed. "I'm a nuisance to you aren't I?"

He frowned. "You aren't a nuisance Marcy. You are my loving radical dame who likes to play games." He then gave a smugged grin. "I actually love your company."

"You're such a weenie," she joked as he wiped the weld tears with his thumb. He took her to her room and placed his into the bed.

"Well see you tomorrow Marcy," he said as he turned to leave but he was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. He turned back to her.

"Stay with me," she requested.

"But what about Jake?"

She pouted which he couldn't help but find it cute. "Forget him." He chuckled as he started removing his clothes.

"Fine then. Just for tonight though." He was now left in his dress pants and socks. She lifted the covers so that he could get in.

He felt his body tense when her back was to his front and without him thinking, he rapped his arm around her waist. She sighed in relaxation at his touch. He gave a gentle smile as he nuzzled his nose into her long, black hair. It was okay for friends to do this right?

Minutes later, the vampire queen fell asleep along with her blonde hero, Finn.

* * *

**Love: **So how was it so far? Let us know what you think. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. We're trying our best here.

**Hate: **You mean YOU'RE doing YOUR best. My spelling and grammar are perfect.

**Love: ***rolls eye* Any questions please review and we will kindly answer them next chapter.

**Lust: **Dammit and I thought sex was definitely going to happen here.

**Hate: **How the fuck did you get here?

**Love: **Guys this is our cousin, Lust. And no Lust it's too early for anything like that.

**Lust: **Screw you guys, this is boring. Tell me when something good happens.

**Hate: **How the hell did she get in here?

**Love: **I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love: **We're back and with another chapter to our story. I'm lovin the reviews and keep them up. We'd like to know what you think. Also, there is going to be an OC in here. I'm sorry if you don't like OCs. Hate, would you like to say anything? Hate?

**Hate: **Shut the hell up! I'm taking a nap!

**Love: ***sigh* Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight with an Old Friend**

Some would say he was a lucky man. He's known as a hero and everybody loves him. He has good looks. He'd pretty much be known as famous. Yet, he wasn't truly happy. He was content with his life, yes he knows how lucky he is and yet all he could think of is his misfortune.

He would be the one to have the luck of falling in love with his best friend. Of course, she didn't feel the same way. She loved him, yet she wasn't in love with him.

Oh how he would give anything to have the strength to walk away from her, to not love her, to not want her in his life.

Yet he knew he could never leave her. His love for her was too strong to walk away now. He didn't know what he was waiting for. He just knew he was waiting for something.

He had woken up several minutes ago but made no attempts to get out of the bed even though he wanted to. Though it was for only one reason that he was still in bed, that being the woman who was laying on top of him as she slept. At some point in their sleep, she had maneuvered her way to lay on top of him. If he didn't know any better he would have said she had done it on purpose.

As much as he was enjoying the way they were, he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. He had to go back home. His brother, Jake, could be wondering where he is.

Grabbing her waist, he attempted to move her off him but she just held on to him.

"Finn," she groaned not opening her eyes. "Leave me here."

"Marcy," the man couldn't help but smile at how adorable she sounded. "I need to get up. I don't want Jake to send candy guards out to look for me."

She lifted her head, opening her right eye to look at him. "Too early," she whined then look at the clock on her dresser. 10:36 am. "Okay so maybe not that early."

"Yeah, not that early. So can you please get off so I can go get ready?" He question, amused at her lack of caring as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"No," she protested. "You are gonna stay here with me all day long."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Here?" he questioned. "In this bed?"

"In this bed," she stated, "Now shush, I want more sleep."

Finn chuckled. "I don't think so." His hands traveled to her sides and he began to tickle her causing her to squirm off him and on to her side of the bed. He throws his arms up in triumph, celebrating his victory.

"Ugh, fin you got it your way," she said laying on her side facing him, "So...what are your plans for the day?"

He scratch his chin thinking then replied, "Well...first I'm going to go home and let Jake know that I'm alright. Then I promised lady that I would babysit the kids. After that, I'll probably check up on the Peebs and see what she's doing."

She rolled her eyes as soon as the name slipped out his mouth. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum used to be good friends. They always hung out even though they liked two different things. She always referred to the princess by her first name, showing their friendship. The princess even helped her get her favorite toy, Hambo, back to her from the witch who her ex sold it to. As everyone got older, the vampire queen changed more and more. She was a rebel, well, she was a rebel a long time ago but it wasn't that bad. She's gotten in more trouble with the candy guards and she started to party and drink a lot. Princess Bubblegum couldn't stand it so that ended their friendship.

"I swear you always check up on her. She's doing fine as always. Are you crushing on her again?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not like that Marcy," he quickly told her. "Can't I always check up on my friends?" He ruffled the vampire's hair. "I check up on you."

"Hmm, I guess you're right about that." He grinned at her.

"Alright, let me go get my clothes on so I can go home." He said getting up from the bed. "I forgot to tell you, Jake and I are taking the kids out to eat. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," She yawned. "I'm going to sleep some more, kay?"

"Okay, just don't spend the day in bed, okay?" She nodded, "Just go find something to do while I'm gone. Why don't you write another song or something?"

"Alright weenie," she mumble, pulling the covers over her head.

He chuckled as he pulled on his clothes ready to leave. "I better not see you still wearing that when I get back."

"Alright, alright, now go before I rip your face off," she growled under the covers.

The man chuckled some more. She always knew how to get him to laugh even though she was a scary girl.

"Okay," he said walking out the room. "See ya later."

"Kay," she responded.

* * *

Finn was a grown twenty-three year old man. He still lived with his magical brother, Jake. Jake was an overprotective brother who is still protective on him even though he's an adult. It annoyed Finn because the man could take care of himself but he still loved his bro. He was just doing that only because he cared. Sometimes he'd even bother him, just to mess with the man.

When he opened the door to his treehouse, his eyes widened to see the house surprisingly clean. He was also surprised to see a worn out Jake sleeping on the couch. They usually didn't care how the house look. It normally wasn't to dirty nor was it clean. It was a modern look but what he was seeing was an overly cleaned house. Jake would never do anything like this.

He heard a groan come from the dog then he saw Jake stretching cat style. He rested his head on to the arm of the couch. Jake lazily opened his eyes and looked at his brother staring at him.

"Oh hey Finn," he yawned. "Where were you. I was so busy cleaning the house that I forgot you were out with Marceline."

"She wanted me to sleep over for the night," Finn answered as he to a seat next to his sleepy brother. Jake turned to give him a questioning look.

"It's not like that Jake," he reassured him. "We didn't do any tier 15. We only slept."

"You better have," the dog growled.

Finn looked around the house. "So what's with the cleaning man? Somebody comin over?"

"Yea, while you're babysitting at Lady's she's bringing her parents over so we can just talk." He explained to his human brother. "I decided to give them a first impression on the house."

"But didn't they come over last time?" Jake sat up.

"Don't screw with me now. I don't feel like talking anymore. Now leave me be."

"Fine. I'll be in the shower and then I'm going out for some adventurin." The blonde stood from the couch and walked off leaving his brother to have the couch to himself again.

* * *

Finn enjoyed going on adventures. He started at the age of seven and continued to where he is now. It wasn't only something for him to do, but it also helped him get some exercise. He's more built now than what he was before. When he was twelve, he was just a scrawny little boy. As he got older he grew taller and more muscular. More women began being attracted to him.

Wearing a blue sweater, beige khakis, and a white beanie, he began warming up before he started his adventure. He stretched some so he could be ready for whatever he was going to battle. Finishing, he was about to run off until he felt a small feminine hand touch his own hand. It burned.

"Ow! What the-" He looked over his shoulder to see known other than Flame Princess smiling sweetly at him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He turned around. "It's fine FP." Silence. "Um, well I'm about to go on an adventure, so I'll talk to you later."

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't know you went to the club. I didn't recognize you from the back. You looked pretty handsome last night and you still do. Sorry about what happened to. I got carried away."

"Yea, you were drunk. Now I have to go. I really want to do some adventuring right now FP."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm really sorry Finn. How about I make it up to you and tomorrow we go out to eat somewhere." She thought about what she said for a moment. "But just as friends!" She added not to give him the wrong idea.

"Sure, I'd like that." It would be a great idea to at least spend some time with his ex. Just a friendly meal together. It could be a start for them to at least gain some friendship.

"Alright see you tomorrow Finn." And just like that she left. He chuckled at how she could even remember about what happened last night then he ran off to his adventure.

* * *

The man ended up just fighting at Marauder Village. There was nothing really to explore so he decided to fight some Marauders. He always went there when he couldn't figure out where to go. He also went there to release some stress that he'd carried. He also met a guy his age there.

They met when they were about fourteen. They boy's name was Leon. The difference between them though was that Leon was more built at the age and a bit taller. They always fought to see who was the strongest. Leon would always win. Finn had told his rival that one day he would beat him in a fight.

As the man entered the village, he was greeted by fists hitting both of his arms. It did hurt but it was how they greeted him. He was a popular guy at Marauder Village. They all knew him.

"Well if it isn't Finn the human," said the voice of his rival. "I see you've gotten more muscular since the last time we met. How about we test how strong we've gotten?"

Leon was wearing a short, grey tunic that went to his waist. His midnight blue hair was shaggy like Finn's but his bangs covered his eyes. He also had gold moose-like horns coming out of his head.

The -blonde man smirked. "Hello Leon. It would be a great idea to see how strong we've gotten. Let's do some hand to hand combat like the good old days."

The rest of the Marauders crowded around them cheering and shouting the word fight over and over. They got in their alert stances and stared at each other.

"How's it going Finn?" Leon asked.

"Good so far," he replied. "Ready to fight you."

Leon charged at him using his horns. The man got ready and caught him. He held his horns pushing him with all his strength as Leon was pushing back.

"I see you've gotten stronger too." The continued pushing back and further. "So how's your lady problems going."

Usually when the two fought, they got into a conversation. It felt normal to them. Finn had also told him about his past crush and ex-girlfriend and best friend when they would fight. Leon enjoyed listening.

"Well FP and I are going out to eat tomorrow. It's just a friendly hangout." He wouldn't tell him about what happened last night. "I also went to the club in the Night-O-Sphere with Marceline."

"That sounds interesting. Are you and the vampire girl a thing now?"

"No we are just very good friends. I wouldn't want that to ruin our friendship."

"Then did you meet any babes at the club?"

"I didn't pay any attention to them. I was there just to watch Marcy."

The horned man flipped his head up causing Finn to fall to the ground. "And that my friend is your problem." The blonde raised an eyebrow as he got up.

"My fighting? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You say you two are just good friends but why would you watch only her? I heard there are some hotties that go to that club. How could you not pay attention to them?"

"I was just looking out for a friend." He got back in his stance. "Come on let's just fight already."

"You always make stupid decisions. We can fight when you actually make a smart one." And with that Leon patted his rival on the back and walked away with the rest of the Marauders.

Finn just stood there puzzled on what just happened. Maybe it today wasn't a good day for him to do any exercise of some sort. He shook his head and walked off still thinking what Leon had meant.

* * *

**Love: **And that's about it. Again, sorry for the OC. I just wanted to add him in there and sorry for the short suckish fighting.

**Hate: **You call that a fight?! That wasn't even a fight. It was just someone getting knocked onto the floor. Like those Naruto fights where it's like a life story.

**Love: ***gasp* Don't bad mouth my show like that. Anyway, I know, I know. I just did the for a reason but you helped me.

**Hate: **Meh, I didn't do shit on that part of the story. Next time when you're going to do a fight scene let me write the whole thing instead. You add too much of your fluffyness in there.

**Love: **Fine. Now...don't forget to review people. How's the story so far? Did you like this chapter or did you not? Let us know!

**Hate: **Yea let us know and maybe I might even crack a smile.

**Love: **Really? You'd do that?

**Hate: **No. Now go fuck yourself.

**Love: **I'm speechless but I still love you.

**Hate: **Dear lord how are we even related?


End file.
